Battle of the Fans
by toady28
Summary: Characters from any book, movie, comic, video game, or TV show that you choose battle it out. This week: Wolverine vs Bane!
1. Batman vs Magneto

**Hello there, and welcome to my new story, Battle of the Fans. In this, I will be pitting characters from comics, movies, books, video games, and TV shows against each other. I will give a meeting to the characters in one chapter and then put a poll up on my profile page. In one week, I will close it, look at the results, and write the fight based on who was chosen to win. You can request fighters in the reviews, which I will check often. First up: Magneto vs Batman!**

* * *

Batman scanned the streets of Gotham City for criminals. He knew they were out there, and they, him. He knew they would stay hidden, so he was searching every nook and cranny, every dark alleyway. He was looking down one now when suddenly he sensed someone behind him. He reached for his batarangs.

But they weren't there. He turned around, wondering how he'd dropped every single one of them. However, when he turned around, he saw them floating before his eyes. Glancing behind them, he saw a man, holding out his hands, and Batman knew that he was making them float.

"Hello, Batman," Magneto said, and dropped his hand. A loud _ping, _made out of many tiny _pings_, rang out throughout Gotham as every single one of the batarangs fell to the ground. Neither of them moved.

"And here you are," Batman said, analyzing his enemy as swiftly as possible, looking for weak spots. "And I thought I had the night off. But crime never does, so neither do I."

"Let me tell you something," Magneto said. "I'm giving you your needed vacation."

"More like the other way around," Batman said, picking up a handful of his batarangs and stuffing them back in his belt.

"I wouldn't rely on those too much," Magneto informed him, and lifted up one of the batarangs with his mind as a reminder of his power. Then, he dropped it and allowed Batman to continue picking them up.

When they were all back in Batman's Utility Belt, the two men had a stare-down. While Magneto was focused on Batman, he lifted one back out of his belt.

Suddenly, after about ten seconds of staring, Batman threw the batarang.

* * *

**Remember to vote on my page, and in about a week, I'll check on the results. Battle chapters will be posted on Sundays and meetings, as well as polls, on Wednesdays. A week after each meeting chapter, I'll check the poll results. Once that poll goes down, I'll put another one up. That one will ask you who will fight next time, and will close the day after the battle chapter. Then, I will again check the results.**


	2. BvM: The Fight

**And here comes the fight that I began in the last sentence last chapter to leave you hanging. Without further ado, the fight that came from your voting results.**

* * *

Batman threw the batarang at his own feet. It exploded into a puff of smoke, allowing Batman to be hidden from sight. He launched two more batarangs, this time at Magneto, whipped another one out, and threw that one too. The smoke was going to clear soon so he pulled out his grapple gun planning to get to a taller building, hopefully one hidden in shadows. When he looked back in the direction of his enemy, the third batarang was hurtling towards the Dark Knight himself. It stuck itself in his arm.

He pulled it out and let it hit the floor. The smoke was now clear and Magneto was now hurling himself at Batman, tackling him. As they fell, Batman jerked his elbow upward, hitting Magneto in the nose. He jerked back, long enough for Batman to roll himself on top of him as soon as they hit the top of the building. He backflipped off and again pulled out his grapple, this time shooting it at Magneto, who deflected it with his mind, sending it whizzing back at Batman.

It hit him in the gut, pushing him back down. As he fell, Magneto yanked an explosive batarang out of Batman's Utility Belt, plunging it into the Dark Knight's back. The roof underneath the Bat collapsed, creating an awkward circle. Batman clung to the roof, somersaulted back up and dropkicked Magneto, who was sent toppling off the edge of the building. Batman dove off after him, rolling when he hit the floor, and looked around, gathering his bearings. There was no one in sight.

Above him, Magneto was floating. He had known Batman wouldn't think him dead and would follow him down, so he had decided to go where the Dark Knight wouldn't look right away. However, he would be found soon, so he had to attack quickly, before that happened. He quietly detached a pipe from above, using his mind and pure strength. When it was free, he threw it at Batman, who turned at the sound of it flying through the air. He ducked at the last second, and it still managed to nick him. Blood slowly gathered up and slid down his head.

Standing up, he quickly jumped backwards, finding handholds and footholds almost immediately, and began to climb the building as fast as possible, trying to get up before Magneto could fly away. The villain laughed and simply rose higher. The next handhold he grabbed crumbled at the touch and he fell back down. Magneto knew he had won and turned away, no longer bothering with the man.

He felt something wrap around his foot, and he looked down. He saw the glint of metal and pushed it away with his mind. It bounced in the air, but stayed where it was. He frowned. Then he saw the rope that it was attached to, which was near invisible. It was wrapped around his foot, not the metal. _Grapple_, he thought, and as soon as he thought it, he was yanked down, his head hitting the cold gravel.

He pushed himself up, furious, and looked around for his opponent. It took him a moment to realize Batman had run away, the coward. Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow, growing bigger and bigger. Whatever was producing it was falling and it was the shape of a man. When it's descent was slowed, Magneto knew exactly what it was. Or rather, who. His suspicions were confirmed as a boot connected with his face. He shook away the pain, managing to keep himself upright at the same time, and grabbed the boot, pulling it down to the ground instead. The Dark Knight slammed into the pavement with a grunt of pain.

Lying on the ground, he kicked at Magneto's leg, tripping him. He jumped up and launched two explosive batarangs at the villain. Magneto had expected him to throw just one, as Batman had predicted, so he only deflected the first. The second one smacked his arm, catching him by surprise, before blowing up. Magneto was pushed to the side, knocked to the very edge of consciousness, unable to put up a fight. He felt a metal canister roll into his back, and the next intake of breath caused him to fall into a deep sleep.

Wordlessly, Batman straightened himself and grabbed Magneto, leaving him limp on his shoulder. He pulled out his grapple gun and, making sure to keep an arm on the man, swung his way over to the police station. Once they arrived, he would need to tell Gordon to create a special cell for this one-one without metal bars.

* * *

**THE WINNER IS: BATMAN!**

**Thanks to those of you who voted, and if you didn't like the way this turned out, say so in the comments, and I'll put something together for you. Remember to vote on the new poll I have up if you haven't already, asking who you think should fight next. And do it quickly, because it's going down tomorrow! Also, if you liked this battle, make sure to follow and favorite. I will have another one up in two weeks time. You'll see more on Wednesday, but until then good afternoon, good evening, and good night! Remember to review.**


	3. Katniss vs Wisty

**There was a tie in votes this week, which it is actually surprising to me that I got one vote, and doubly surprising to have more. But, because there was a tie, I had to choose. Please enjoy: Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games book/movie series facing off against Wisteria AllGood from the Witch & Wizard series! Please review and vote!**

* * *

Katniss glanced around. She already had a rabbit, but it would be nice to get more. Besides, Gale had just left to start trading and he wouldn't be back for at least a half hour, and she had to do something.

She heard leaves crunch behind her. _Finally, _she thought, turning around and shooting the arrow that she had notched a few minutes ago. The girl behind her immediately flattened herself against a nearby tree, surprised.

"What was that for?" Wisty yelled.

"I'm sorry," Katniss started, but before she could finish, a fireball shot out of the witch's hand. Katniss dove to the ground, stunned and barely missed it.

"Well, you're an advanced GameMaker," she said, getting up and dusting herself off. "What type of technology is that?"

"What's a GameMaker?" Wisty asked. "I don't have any technology with me."

Katniss thought about this for a moment, then shrugged. "Whatever. Just get out of here. I can't let your firey presence disturb my food,"

"You're not the boss of me," Wisty said, stubbornly following the girl.

Katniss, who had already turned around, didn't look back. "Well, don't make any loud noises," was all she said, having found a squirrel. She quietly notched an arrow.

Wisty didn't like this girl telling her what to do, so she stepped in a pile of leaves. A loud _crunch_ was heard, alerting the squirrel that they were there. It turned and scampered away.

Katniss turned around and pushed Wisty backward. She stumbled, but didn't fall, disappointing Katniss. "You just have to do the opposite of whatever it is I say, don't you?"

Wisty smiled. "Well, you did shoot an arrow at me."

Katniss lifted up her bow, the arrow that was supposed to hit the squirrel still in it. "This time, I better not miss."

In response, Wisty burst into flames.

* * *

**Remember to vote! And if you have anyone you'd like to see fight, post your match-up in a review!**


	4. KvW: The Fight

**And here comes the fight between the Girl On Fire versus the Girl Who Spontaneously Catches On Fire!**

* * *

Katniss fired an arrow at the burning body before running. Wisty dodged and chased after her. She shot a few fireballs at the girl, but soon realized that Katniss was too quick to be hit. Katniss climbed a nearby tree, which wasn't hard to find since they were in the middle of a forest. Wisty almost lit up the tree, but then she realized that a forest fire may not work to her advantage. She extinguished the flames and climbed up the tree after her opponent.

When Katniss reached the top, she unexpectedly let go and slammed her bow against Wisty's head. Wisty let go for a second, crying in pain, but quickly grabbed on again. She looked around for Katniss and saw her jumping from tree to tree. Wisty jumped down and disappeared, turning invisible so that she could sneak up on Katniss.

The Girl on Fire looked behind her, but didn't see her opponent. Taking that as a good sign, she stopped to catch her breath, sliding down from the tree. She leaned against it, breathing hard and glancing around nervously.

Suddenly, something hit her in the gut, feeling like a boot. She stumbled forward and got smacked in the back of the head. Something grabbed her, spun her around and slammed her against a tree.

Wisty appeared behind her, smiling, and lit up her fist with a small flame. She was planning on lighting Katniss' hair on fire, just to scare her and make her back down. She pushed her hand forward and Katniss ducked and rolled backward. Wisty stopped her hand, but it was too late. The fire had licked the tree.

Katniss heard the crackle and flames on the tree, and realized that it would be a lot harder to survive now that the tree was on fire. She wished someone were here to help her, but knew no one was coming. She had to end this quickly.

Wisty kicked out and knocked Katniss on her back. She grunted, but got up quickly and shot an arrow at Wisty. The arrow stuck in her hand. She cried out in pain as Katniss pushed her against the fire tree. It didn't do much to her, but gave Katniss a little breathing room for now. She backed up quickly and as soon as Wisty walked out of the flames, Katniss shot her arrow.

It hit Wisty in the gut. She crumpled down and writhed in agony. Katniss immediately felt guilty, but thought about her time in the Hunger Games and convinced herself that President Snow had sent her, that she was a Capitol toy.

"I'm sorry," she said to Wisty, who was slowly becoming stiller and stiller. Katniss walked away, trying not to look at the dying girl.

As she was leaving the woods, Katniss ran into Gale by the gate. "Hey, Catnip," he said, using the name he had thought she said when they first met. "Where are you going?"

"There was a forest fire," she said, but she didn't tell Gale about Wisty. She wasn't sure if she would tell anyone about that.

* * *

**Sorry this one was a short one. I've had a lot of homework the past couple of weeks. Also, new chapters will now be posted every Wednesday, like this:**

**First week: Meeting chapter**

**Second week: Fight chapter**

**Third Week: Win chapter**

**The "Who will win?" poll will now stay up for one week and five days, and the "Who should fight next?" poll will be up for just five days. Speaking of which, it goes down on Monday!**


	5. Wolverine vs Bane

**Sorry, everyone! Last week, I couldn't spare time to write: way too much homework. I had at least two projects to do, and I couldn't spend too much time on anything I actually wanted to do (I used all three different versions of 2!)**

**Anyways, the winner of the poll: Wolverine vs Bane!**

* * *

Bane walked down the prison halls, his large feet echoing loudly in the surprisingly deserted prison. He didn't even need to use any Venom, which he had found in yet another empty room. He found the door to the stairwell and walked down to the first floor, making sure to slam the door shut. When still no one came, he stamped his foot against the floor. Still nothing. Bane was disappointed. He had been itching for a fight.

He opened the door at the bottom and heard the man out there say "Hello, bub," before he was punched in the jaw. He was caught by surprise, but didn't fall over, only stumbled back. He grinned at the other man, who was dressed in yellow. "If you think you can beat me, you will be disappointed!" He pumped a high dose of Venom into his veins.

Wolverine only stared at him for a moment. Then, unsheathing his claws, he dove at the prisoner.

* * *

**I didn't really think I needed to put much in this time. They would both go straight into the fight with little or no reason, so it's a little short. Like I said, you will have a little extra time to vote, as I will prolong it another week with the fight and post the winner the next week.**

**Also, there will be no "Who should fight next?" poll this week because I already know who will. That will be revealed with the winner.**


	6. WvB: The Fight

Okay, he had to admit: The claws were a surprise. Bane wouldn't let that stop him from defeating the small man, though. His fist shot out, punching Wolverine, who fell to the ground like a rag doll. Bane started to walk away, as that strong a punch would cripple any normal human being. However, as he was halfway through the door, he felt three sharp objects run down his left arm. Claws. He turned around.

And he was immediately surprised. The man didn't look broken at all. How was he even standing?

"How do you like your odds _now_, Bub?" Wolverine challenged. He raked his claws down Bane's arm. Blood rolled down his arm. Bane roared in pain, pumping more Venom inside him. He swung his fist forward, but Wolverine ducked before it slammed into the side of his head. He swung _his_ arm toward Bane's leg but Bane lifted his leg. He stomped down on the mutant's hand.

A loud crunch was audible as the bones in Wolverine's hand broke. Bane sneered, waited a few seconds, and lifted up his foot. Wolverine immediately grasped his hand. The skin was dangling limply. He would use his left hand for a while until this hand healed.

A low growl formed in his throat, though it quickly turned into a roar of rage. Bane stared for a second: This man would not give up!. No matter how crushed he became, he jumped right back up as if nothing had happened.

Bane decided to make the first move this time. Wolverine lunged at him, so he kicked him back. The mutant slammed against the wall. His breathing became heavier and he tasted blood.

Groaning, he jumped past Bane and bounded up the stairs. He knew he was quicker than the muscled man and he could easily find a hiding place.

Bane lumbered slowly up the stairs. When he reached the top, he didn't see Wolverine any where. He began to walk down the right side of the hall, his footsteps echoing against the empty, metal walls.

Wolverine was in a cell on the left side, waiting for his hand to heal. It was almost there, and his lip was already sealed up. He could hear the receding footsteps and decided that he would wait until he was "good as new'' before attacking.

Bane reached the end of the hallway and turned around. The mutant wasn't in any of these cells. He would have to check the portion of the left hallway.

The muscled man was making his way toward Wolverine, who was crouching in the shadows. If Bane was coming back now, he was not scanning the cells very thoroughly. He could use that to his advantage.

The villain glanced into each cell and still saw nothing. He turned around, ready to head down the stairs and make one last search before leaving. However, once he had turned around, he saw the man was now standing in front of him. His lip was no longer bleeding. His hand was back to normal. It was as if nothing had touched him.

Wolverine glared at Bane, his claws slowly unsheathing, as he menacingly said, "Hello, bub. Ready to finish this?

* * *

**The voting is still going on! Who do you want to win? If you haven't already, take a look at my profile page and vote for who you think will come out on top. Also, I have another story for Alternate endings, coming every "fight day." Please check it out if you're interested.**


End file.
